


11:48pm

by Energy_Absorber



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Brief mention of stabbing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë, Hange Zoë & Levi Are Best Friends, Human/Vampire Relationship, Minor Violence, Non-fatal wounds, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, POV Female Character, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Reader-Insert, Sarcasm, Vampire Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Violence, fem reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Energy_Absorber/pseuds/Energy_Absorber
Summary: The girl sat back in shock, merely trying to process what she was seeing. She had a cloudy view, she was sure the fangs were a hallucination. But the blood and the screams sure as hell weren't.
Relationships: Levi/Reader
Kudos: 28





	11:48pm

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend on a different site, But I've wanted to try posting on Archive for a while. So I thought I'd throw this out here to get the ball rolling. Thanks for reading!

The girl tightened her jacket around her torso and heaved a shaky breath. Gazing out over the Seine River, the city lights illuminating the dark night water. Trudging home after work; and a long day of pointless classes, she felt heavy. Trying to pretend she enjoyed her daily life was difficult as it is. Feeling as if going through the motions, was all she could do to not lose her way and get distracted. Her parents had dictated her whole life, she worked to please them. To no success of course. But she never had a calling to escape. No special passion to make her fight back. So there she was, at 11:48pm walking to her apartment just as she always does. The shadow filled alleys teasing potential dangers.

By the time her brain registered something was wrong, her hair was being held by the roots and she cried out as the stranger twisted her and slammed her face into the brick alley wall. She kicked and tried to push herself off the wall but the strangers forearm was on the back of her neck. She felt a hot searing pain in her leg. Her hamstring muscles being severed by a blade.

Letting out a strangled screech the only thing she could do was flail her arms as the stranger stripped her of her jacket and purse. A good portion of her hair being ripped, she felt him pull back slightly before a massive wave of pressure ripped him off of her and knocked her backwards.

In a frenzy, she turned to see her attacker under a man who was repeatedly smashing his fist into the the asshole's face. Your attacker flailed his arms to try and push the smaller man off of him. But he lowered his face and hissed. Before sinking into the mans neck. The girl sat back in shock, merely trying to process what she was seeing. She had a cloudy view, she was sure the fangs were a hallucination. But the blood and the screams sure as hell weren't.

She went to move, to perhaps hide. But when she tried to stand the pain in the back of her thigh screamed, almost causing her to vomit. But she swallowed and sat quietly trying to concentrate on something that wasn't the pain or the sounds of the man getting murdered in front of her.

She thought of song lyrics, going through soundtracks in her head. She thought of rain and wind. Thinking of wind made her realize how hard it was blowing against her as she sat there.

At some point she lifted her head in a haze, silently praying both the men were gone and she dreamt the entire thing. But when she lifted her head she met dead grey eyes. They reflected the moon and were lit up, but there was no life behind them. She didn't dare speak first. The blood dribbling down his chin was indication enough that speaking first was an idiotic move.

"Did he hurt you?" He finally asked. The girls mind was completely blank as she stared back at him. Furrowing her eyebrows unsure of the answer to that. Tearing her gaze from his, it travelled to her leg. She reached her hand to where the pain was and when she looked at her hand it was coated in her own blood. She inhaled sharply holding the breath.

"Shithead stabbed you, can you walk?" The breath she held came out in raspy spurts she was unable to control. Shifting her weight to her good leg to pull herself up. She stepped to the side and winced. But continued, passed the man. Picking up her jacket, which had some of the now dead mans blood, as well as her bag.

"Thank you," she tried to say before clearing her throat and repeating it louder. To ensure he heard her. She trembled but continued to stand. Her eyes slowly raking from the corpse to the man that craned his neck to look at her.

He scoffed "You're shaking, can you make it?" She nodded. But her body betrayed her as she stumbled in place. On her bad leg. 

"You better put pressure on that leg or you'll bleed out before you even make it home," her eyes snapped back to his and he now had an underlying hunger beneath them.

She nodded again. Taking the gauze she kept in her bag and ripped off some of her shirt. With shaking hands she tied it as tight as she could around her leg. The man hadn't so much as blinked, by the time she looked back to him after she zipped up the bloody jacket.

She couldn't understand why he hadn't moved, I mean there had to be some sort of rule about being seen, or something? She kept faith that he didn't plan on killing her too. Which she felt conflicted about, why were her survival instincts so strong? She'd felt numb so long, was a life or death situation the only way to get a rise out of her? Seemed that way, she was lost in thought but also in his eyes. She waited for him to say something, or lunge, or vanish in front of her.

Jumping in her skin when the church clock struck midnight as it rang through the quiet streets. The man stood up sighing.

"It's late, you should get home. I'll walk you there." he walked to the end of the alley and looked back waiting for the shocked girl. She followed, careful of her leg and the corpse on the ground.  
Looking back at him before turning her gaze to the grey eyed man in confusion. He gave her a look that said 'lead the way', so against any shred of common sense, she did. Deciding to test her luck, she spoke.

"Thank you, again," she said feeling his gaze still on her as she limped next to him.

"I'm sorry you got hurt, it's my fault. Don't thank me." He said coldly. The girl tossed him a puzzled look asking how in earth was that his fault?

"I knew he planned to strike. I had lost him for a mere minute and by the time I caught up, you had already been stabbed, so don't thank me."

"Well then I'm just glad you were following at all, clearly I'm not all that strong so I probably would have.." She found hesitation in her voice, that man just died. There was no doubt that the grey eyed man was supernatural. A vampire, It sounded insane just bouncing in her head. But she watched him sink fangs into the man.

The grey eyed man scoffed again, "How close do you live?" She responded with only a few more blocks, wishing she could walk faster. But the pain in her leg increased with every step. She stumbled again, gripping the mans shoulder. "I'm sorry" she quickly sputtered. he sighed in reply.

"Hold on," he grumbled before grabbing her good leg and wrapping his arm around her back. He then began sprinting, which startled the girl, she then shrieked and wrapped her arms tight around him when he jumped, landing on top of a small café. 

"Where do I go from here?" He asked, the calm tone in his voice unwavering.

Her own voice however was shaky, white knuckling the back of the mans shirt just to stay together. "Three blocks up and and two streets over, top right corner Apartment. The balcony should be unlocked." 

"Alright-Damnit not now!" He spat out intensely, but still quiet. He took off in the other direction clinging to the shaking girl tighter as she just pressed her face into his chest. 

Taking a chance she peeked over his shoulder, there were three creatures chasing them. She could only assume they were other vampires. She couldn't ask questions right now, so she just watched as they slowly gained on them. Until one pulled out a gun and fired a few shots at them, which Levi was narrowly able to dodge.

"Shit- hang on," With that he turned a sharp corner, clutching the girl closer to his chest. He ran too the end of the block and slid on his back, right into what looked like a small hole in the wall. Once through they began falling.

The girls Breathing stopped momentarily, as they fell through the dark cavern. Seeming like the rabbit hole in Alice in Wonderland, except she doubted a wonderland awaited them. 

She snapped out of her thoughts when she hit water back first. The air once again knocked out of her. She felt like crying, but she didn't. It was deep, with no sign of the man, she swam kicking her good leg and paddling to the surface with her arms. Breaking the surface she tried to wipe the water out of her eyes, which was hard. Keeping head above water was hard with one functioning leg. 

Once she could see, the man swam in front of her and reached for her hand to pull her to shore. Reluctant, she just went along with it. Knowing she couldn't make it alone.

He helped her to the ground and she flopped back onto the ground taking a deep breath, trying to not lose it. "Thanks again," she said laughing lightly. 

He lowly hummed as response, sitting on the ground next to her also clearly winded. She finally got a good look at him, he had a small frame, black hair soaked from the water and his eyes looked fierce, but at the same time exhausted. He was so clearly on edge, like one small thing could cause him to crack and he was doing everything he could to run from it. 

The girl was brimming with questions, but she knew better, she was messing with something supernatural. Yes he saved her, but he also murdered in front of her. Holding back the million questions she had, she settled on one.

"What's your name?" 

He seemed to snap out of whatever he was thinking about and exhaled in amusement, his face never changing. 

"Levi Ackerman," he responded. 

She responded with another 'Thank you' and introduced herself.

He nodded, before standing up. "We have to keep moving, I know of a couple places we could tend to your leg. You will be home by sunrise, I'll make sure you're safe till then." 

She nodded in response, rolling onto her stomach to pull her knee under her to stand. Suddenly feeling weightless she shrieked until she was placed back onto her feet. Levi had just picked her up by the back of her collar, and set her down. 

"Wha-" "Unnatural strength is an ability we have that most don't think about, come on I'll carry you again, I don't need you messing yourself up any further." He then scooped her up like she was nothing. 

"Well, that's certainly convenient." Y/n muttered, resting her arms around his neck again. 

The girl decided to test her luck again, one more question. 

"Do you mind, um-Why were you tailing that guy who attacked me?" Levi grimaced slightly, keeping his eyes dead ahead of the dark cave like entrance ahead of them. With only small torches upon the walls lighting the way. 

"He was my prey," he stated simply, You stuttered out an 'oh' before going quiet again. He didn't want to talk about it. 

After walking a little longer, there was a wooden door. It looked like the entrance to a tavern, there seemed to be a dim, but warm light behind it. 

"Alright, everything you see tonight, can not be voiced to anyone. This must remain a secret, if you mutter a single word, I will not hesitate to just kill you, Understand?"

His words made her dizzy with shock. What was the severity of her situation, and what the fuck was she going to see?

"I understand, you have my word." She looked in his eyes, but he wouldn't look back. He just continued forward, knocking on the door twice. It swung open and they were met with a bustling underground city. With a gasp her grip on Levi tightened slightly. 

It was unlike anything she had ever seen, the creatures around her. Everything seemed out of some fantasy book, any creature from any culture was just casually going about their night. 

"Why's everything so busy? Its past midnight.." the girl muttered, not realizing she said it out loud. 

"Most of our breeds are naturally nocturnal, anyway we are going right to someone who probably has the right supplies to clean and tend to your leg," he stated. She nodded and hummed quickly as a response.

"I can't believe that was your first question," he whispered. She exhaled a snort dropping her head forward. "Yeah, it was a dumb question." 

"It's fine, because I can actually answer the dumb questions." He replied some snark in his voice. She blew a raspberry and lifted her head to the dirt sky above them.

She took is her surroundings as they continued to walk, a little girl and a father walking around they had thick fur, the only thing making them resemble humans is the way they walk. People with wings flying around, creatures with scales. Was all this really under Paris the entire time, maybe she had just fallen asleep at work. dreamt up a novel situation and all of this.

The throbbing of her leg told her that wasn't the case. Her senses calmed and she felt the intense pain coming in large waves, the stab wound was deep. The adrenaline had been a blessing, but it seemed to all evaporate at once. Leaving her feeling incredibly weak. 

She tensed more, then released, seeing neither helped ease the pain. Her breathing quickened and she tightly closed her eyes beginning to go through song lyrics, mouthing words to herself to have a distraction. 

"Just hang in there a little longer, we're almost there." He said in the calm tone, he had been using before. She whispered out an 'okay' between shaky breaths. Sure enough, after a couple more blocks he turned onto a smaller street and knocked on the door of a small house, he waited about 5 seconds before kicking it in. 

"OI, HANGE," he yelled setting the shaking girl down gently on a wooden chair. Scooting she adjusted herself so her injured leg wasn't touching the wood. She then heaved a sigh of relief and put her head down on the table. 

"Wait here I'll go find that idiot, wherever they are. HANGE I HAVE A HUMAN STAB VICTIM FOR YOU TO FIX." He looked at the girls exhausted form and frowned when he yelled for the missing shape shifter. 

He jogged up the stairs leaving the girl amused on the words "Human stab victim" because when human has a chance of being more interesting than stab victim, you really need to be contemplating your situation. But she decided to trust him, he seemed to be dead set on protecting her. Which wasn't necessary for him to do at all, but he stayed. Y/n couldn't think of why helping her would be useful for him. Was he just being nice? She sure hoped so. 

She was brought from her thoughts, when she felt a tap on the Back of her head. She turned it to see Levi looking down at her, she smiled up at him before sitting up. 

"Did you find Hange?" She asked, he nodded. "Yeah they'll be down in a second, Heads up they're loud and overbearing. But know more about medical shit than me. So while insane and annoying, they won't hurt you." 

"Alright, I trust you." She said looking up at him again, this time his eyes meet hers. He seemed confused, before shaking his head and sitting in a chair across from the girl. Footsteps could be heard running down the stairs. An unruly being bounded down the stairs, after landing at the bottom, they looked at her. 

"Levi you really did bring a human! Oh, You're mad! But it's fantastic, anyway you got stabbed hun? Where? I can try and fix you up!" 

The girl looked at them confused, turning to Levi nodding lightly before standing. She showed Hange the back of her pant leg which was soaked in blood. 

"Ah, I see, come this way and I'll fix you up as best I can." She nodded hobbling over as best she could, not trusting her voice suddenly to say anything. 

Once in the back room, which was filled with medical supplies and just looked like a homey hospital room. Y/n was given a hospital gown made of cotton and Hange turned around. 

"How did you get stabbed, and end up here with Levi of all people?" they asked.

While undressing she summed up how she was attacked and Levi saved her. About them being chased, but she didn't know by who. Hange said they had an Idea who it could've been, and was glad the girl got here in mostly one piece. 

Once she had the gown on Hange tended to the girls wound. She ended up needing stitches, which was awful but she took it well. It took about thirty minutes. The girl laid down on her side exhausted. Hange laughed at her. "You're such a cute human, sorry you got caught up in this," 

Y/m shrugged, "It's alright, I haven't felt emotions this strong...in a really long time" she muttered while nodding off, fighting to stay awake for this conversation. 

Jolting awake and forgetting where she was Y/n groaned as she flex her leg too hard. She dreamt of falling, but was more embarrassed to have fallen asleep. 

Levi was sitting across from her in a plush chair Hange just happened to have in the room. He looked over at her, away from the paper we was reading.

"You okay?"

"yes, sorry. How Long was I out?" She asked moving to stand up.

"About an hour, It's twenty past three right now."

She sighed, "Alright" 

"How much sleep do you regularly get a night?" Levi asked, looking at her trembling in place from exhaustion and trying to stand on her bad leg. 

"Oh, uh. About two to four hours usually, enough I guess." he hummed as a response. 

"How much do you sleep a day?" 

"About the same, actually." Now that she looked, the bags under his eyes were prominent, much like hers. 

"Um, who were the people chasing you earlier?"

Levi sighed again, rubbing his temples. 

"Vampires I pissed off." he said looking at the door.

"oh..." she replied. He looked over at her, looking awkwardly at the floor. Feeling a pang of guilt, I mean they did try and kill her. It's only fair she understood why. 

"They we're thrown out of this place, it's supposed to be a safe haven for all things 'unnatural' that could be rejected by the humans. But they had a plan to break protocol and hunt in the underground." He waited and clenched his arms around himself.

"I was invited and ratted them out instead, now they're stuck in the human realm. You only got down here because I was with you. There's magic entrances to this under ground all over the world. They're locked out, of all of them. They want revenge, and you just happened to be there. So I apologize for that." He bowed his head slightly. 

"Stop apologizing for helping me please! I'm the one that keeps putting you out of your way. I'm grateful for you taking out the guy that attacked me, and then not just leaving me there to fend for myself. It means a lot," she said frantically. Embarrassed again she looked back at the floor. 

They both waited in silence looking at the floor, not knowing what to make of each other. 

"I should get you home." She nodded in response wiping the sleep from her eyes. 

"I can probably walk this time." The girl started to say as she leaned off the bed the was on. 

"No, idiot you can hardly stand." He walked over and scooped her up bridal style for the third time tonight. 

"Please, I can walk-" "It's fine, you brat I don't mind." 

Glancing up at him, his face hadn't changed at all. But he held her close. she put her hand up on his shoulder. 

"Alright I won't argue," She whispered. He made a low "Hmph" sound in victory. Causing you to chuckle once and settle in his arms as he started walking. 

The two said their thank you's and farewells to Hange, before exiting. "We have to Take a different exit, than from where we came in." 

"Yeah how would that work? falling up?" Y/n replied. 

"Shut up" he mumbled and she snorted.

"But for real, how does the exit work?" 

"Just stairs," he said bluntly.

"oi, lot's of stairs, that was a long fall," 

"Not really, Some fairies used magic to make it about two flights."

"Cool," he scoffed at the lame response. 

"Why were you out so late in the first place, you had to know that wasn't safe?"

"I just had work, I didn't get off till eleven thirty and it's a half hour walk. There's no dramatic reason for it. Luckily I don't work tomorrow so after my classes I ban be home by five, I don't think I'll want to be out anyway," he nodded as they made it to one of the stairway exits. Coming right to a similar wooden door to the entrance, except this one had a small clearing and then another door. 

He walked through and they emerged back on the other side of the Seine, very close to where the girl had been attacked. Thinking about it she clung tighter to him, and he held onto her tighter. 

He started running again and Jumped to the roof of the same café as earlier.

"Three blocks up and and two streets over, top right corner Apartment. The balcony should be unlocked, right?"

Y/n giggled as he recited her words from earlier. "yeah, you're right."

He Jumped Back to the ground with ease as he walked carrying the girl in his arms. 

Thankfully she still had her keys and wallet, keeping them in inner pockets of her jacket. The cash in her wallet would be Soaked, but still having her ID and house keys was all she could hope for. 

The rest of their walk went too fast, Y/n was glad to be on her balcony but also dreading seeing Levi go. He set her down and leaned against the rail, the thin remains of the waning moon along with various streetlights being the only things to illuminate him.

More questions, Maybe a million questions burned in her mind as they stared at each other. 

'Pick one, please. Make it a good one, make him stay. Please, I haven't felt anything like this in so long.'

"D-Do you think we'll see each other again?" 

"I'm not sure" he said honestly. She sighed, It wasn't a no, but it wasn't a yes. She looked Down at her feet again, avoiding his stare.

"Thank you," she hesitated. "For everything, and I won't say anything."

"No, Thank you. And I know you won't, I trust you." 

Her head snapped back up, there he was. One leg swung over the railing, ready to leap. But he looked back, Smiling at her lightly. She inhaled a cry, biting back the tears she could feel welling up in her. She was terrified her emotions would leave with him, in a few hours she left more then she had in years. Even if a lot of it was fear, it was still something. 

She couldn't just let that go, right?

She smiled through the the tears building up.

"Goodbye Levi,"

"Goodbye Y/n, for now."

For now.


End file.
